This invention relates to a method of and device for preparing a new paper roll for a rotary press or the like, particularly with respect to processing pieces of strong adhesive tape for preventing raveling or separation of the web leading edge from the roll.
In automatic splicing of paper webs to be used in rotary presses and the like, it is necessary to fix the web leading edge of a new paper roll, prior to splicing, by means of pieces of tape or some other means so that the web leading edge will not become raveled or separate from the roll. However, since splicing is carried out at the instant of the web splicing, and since this splicing cannot be accomplished with the web leading edge still held by the tape pieces against the roll, the tape pieces or the like must be made easily tearable immediately prior to the splicing.
Accordingly, it has been a conventional practice to use a number of pieces of narrow tape which are stuck across the web leading edge with their narrow width direction parallel to the web leading edge. However, it has been found that such narrow pieces of tape are easily broken during handling and transportation of the roll or when the roll is being loaded onto a paper feed machine. Therefore, the common and troublesome procedure being resorted to in the present state of the art comprises using pieces of strong ravel-preventive tape on each roll, loading the roll in this state onto a paper feed machine, then peeling of the pieces of strong tape from the roll, and replacing them with pieces of narrow, easily-torn tape.